A Parade of the Desperate and Dying
by belneigh498
Summary: When Nick gets some terrible news, he needs to be with the people he loves, but with his family in Chicago and Jess content with her dream job, he finds himself having to choose between home and the person who makes him feel at home. And Jess makes a decision that changes her life. Near-Future Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, new story; multi chapter, I just came up with this idea today in class and had to get it down before I forgot about it... I am attempting to continue ****_'What If' _****as well but I'm just so damn busy all the time that I forget about it, I have started the next chapter though, so be on the lookout for it anytime between now and… well yeah. :) Tell me what you think of this and I'll continue it xxx **

**-Bel.**

* * *

It was late September when he finally got the call, he was expecting it for weeks now, but the words that were spoken were not what he was hoping for. It was true. His suspicions were finally confirmed. And all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball in the corner, never leaving his room again. So he did, or at least he tried. He placed his phone on his bed side table and lay his head on his pillow, wishing her could wake up from this nightmare he called his life. Closing his eyes, he began to fall into a deep sleep, when he heard a quiet knock at his door.

"Nick," _Jess. I can't face her, not now. _"Nick, I know you're in there I can hear you breathing."

Finally he gave in, "Come in," he almost whispered, but she must have heard him because the handle on his door began to turn slowly. Opening the door, she stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a small smile on her face.

Taking in his position on the bed and the major turtle face he had on display, Jess saw that Nick was not in a good mood. "Bad day?" She asked. _How does she do that? _Nick thought._ It's like she sees through me._

"They're all bad, Jess. I'm not really in the mood to talk right now." In realization that he wasn't going to open up to her, she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Nick, please talk to me, I'm not just your roommate anymore."

"I really don't want to right now, I just want to go to sleep, wake up, eat, sleep, work and live my life as I normally would." _But I can't. Not now._

But Jess wouldn't give up, she walked to the side of his bed, took a seat next to him and reached for his hand. "Nick, I get that you don't want to talk, but- Hey please, at least look at me." She said, placing her free hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Please, I wanna be here for you, I know waiting is hard but I'm gonna be with you no matter what." The look in her eyes was of pure love. And he knew that she was telling the truth.

Sighing, he pulled her into his embrace, loving the feel of her under his touch. _I wish I could just lay like this forever. _He thought to himself, but he couldn't. He'd have to go back home soon, he'd have to see his family, his ma, before… _No. Stop. Everything's going to be ok. No one's going anywhere. _And with that final thought, Nick placed a soft, loving kiss on the top of Jess' head, her body wrapped up in his arms and a big secret wracking his brain, Nick feel into his deep needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning the pale orange light from the early morning sun woke the couple from their embrace. Shifting in their sleep, Nick slowly opened his eyes and peered down at the small figure that lay in front of him, smiling at the little snores that she let out every now and then. Thinking to himself, _How did I get her? How did I almost end this two years ago? _Before a voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Stop staring." She said, eyes still closed, a smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm not staring, I'm just thinking." Nick replied, returning her smile with a huge grin caused by the sound of her sleepy voice.

Opening one eye to peek up at him, she asked – with caution, "What are you thinking about- wait better question, why are you thinking so early in the morning?" the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Life, you, and me, us."

"Good thoughts I hope."

"Most of them," he said, his mind drifting to the bad thoughts he had pushed away during his sleep, "I just wish things didn't have to change."

"Things may not have to ch-"

"She called." Nick interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

Jess looked at him, all wide eyed and in shock, tears forming in her eyes. She knew what she was about to hear. Shaking her head, trying to remove the thoughts from her head. _No. No, it can't be true._

"Its cancer, Jess." Nicks voice cracking at the use of the word, the tears now flowing freely from her eyes. "My mom has cancer."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! But there's the first secret of this multi chapter fan fic! Please review **

**-Bel. xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, new chapter, I plan to update this when I can, but I'm really enjoying writing this I have so many ideas in my head that you may have a loooooot of chapters coming your way so remember to follow and review :) xx**

**-Bel.**

* * *

Nick started to feel reality finally set in, seeing Jess and her reaction really made him realize what was happening and what was now going to have to happen. Thinking back to a better time when all the people he loved were together, he started to calm his raged breathing.

_It was the first Christmas since Nick and Jess had become an official couple, and in the 4 months that they had been together, they had never been happier. But when it came to how they would spend the day, Jess wanting to be with her family in Portland and Nick with his in Chicago, the realized that they would have to be apart for over a week, which neither of them were excited about. Until that phone call…_

_"Hello?" Jess said as she answered her phone, not recognizing the number on the screen._

_"Jess? Hi it's Bonnie, Nick's mom."_

_Shocked to be receiving a call from her, Jess took a moment to gather up the courage to talk to her boyfriend's mother. "Oh, hi. How are you?"_

_"I'm doing ok, listen I know you and Nick have been discussing your plans for the holiday-"_

_"You do?" _

_"Of course, Nicky has told me everything, he never shuts up about you!"_

_"Really?" Jess wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "All good things I hope."_

_"The best, Jess, I was wondering if you wanted to come here for Christmas, and celebrate the day with us. I know Nicky doesn't want to be away from you and I was getting the feeling that you feel the same way."_

_Taken back by Bonnie's invitation, Jess was lost for words. A smile formed at her lips as she thought about was she just heard; 'Nick doesn't want to be away from you!' 'He never shuts up about you!'_

_"Jess... are you still there? Je-"_

_"Yes! Sorry I'm here, I'm just… sorry."_

_"It's ok sweetie, take all the time you need, I don't need an answer from you, but I'm sure the man in your doorway would love one..." Bonnie said._

_Jess quickly turned from her position on her bed to face her doorway. And there he was. Arms crossed across his chest and a smile playing at his lips. But before Jess could respond to Bonnie, she was cut off._

_"I'll leave you two to talk, I hope to see you sometime soon, Jess." And with that, Bonnie hung up._

_Jess stared at her phone for a moment, before looking up at Nick with a small smile and wide (well wider than usual) eyes._

_"Did you plan this?"_

_"I may have had something to do with it. What do ya say?"_

_"Are you serious?" And with that, the look on Nicks face dropped. Stepping into the room and taking a seat on the bed next to her, Nick thought to himself; 'Just got for it. Say it.'_

_"Jess, I don't like the idea of us being apart, not even for a week, because, I love you Jess, so yeah, I want ya to come with me."_

_'Is this the same Nick who can't communicate a feeling to save his life?' Jess thought to herself, the smile on her lips now turning into a huge grin and casting her gaze away from his eyes. Grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers together, Jess looked up at the man she had loved for some time now._

_Her smile (if possible) got even bigger, and with that she said, "I love you too, so… of course I'll come with you." _

* * *

_Winston had offered to give them a ride to the airport, as Nick had finally, after many arguments, agreed to a 3pm flight instead of his preferred 3AM flight. Jess smiled as she thought back to the day she and a very handy teammate, finally convinced Nick to book the later tickets._

_"Ma, please help me convince Jess it is convenient to catch an earlier flight!"_

_Bonnie, who was on loud speaker on Jess' phone while, she lay across Nicks bed watching him pack for their week away. "That depends, are we talking 6am or-"_

_"3am!" Jess chipped in, "He wants me to get on a plane 12 hours earlier that my suggestion all because he wants to save a whopping $7.95!"_

_"EACH!" Nick yelled, pausing in his position with one of his flannel shirts scrunched up in a ball-like shape, staring down at the phone that lay on his bed, "That's like $16!"_

_"$15.90 actually-" Nick quickly looked up from the phone to Jess with a tight jaw "But that doesn't matter…" Nick silently mouthed "KNOW IT ALL!" at her._

_"Well I gotta say" Bonnie started, "you both make very convincing arguments!" The sarcasm dripping from her voice, causing Nick to roll his eyes and Jess to drop her head to the side at him, "But… I have to agree with Jess," silently fist-pumping the air hearing her own name, Jess looked to Nick as he poked out his tongue at her. "Nick its only $16!"_

_"Well $15.9-"_

_"Jess." Nick said firmly, cutting her off._

_"Sorry." _

_"Nick, I will give you the money if it's that much tro-"_

_"No, Ma I'm not taking your money!"_

_"Well then at least let me pay for my own ticket, Nick." Jess pleaded. Nick's eyes shot up from the phone to meet Jess'._

_"What? No, Jess you're not paying for anything!"_

_"Well I think my work is done here, I'm gonna let you to love birds sort this out on your own. As long as you get here and DON'T miss your flight NICK." Bonnie said with a tone only a mother can have for her son, one that says 'I love you' at the same time saying 'I made you, I can kill you too'. "I'll see you two on Thursday." And with that, Bonnie hung up the phone before Nick or Jess could protest._

_Turning off her phone and chucking in back on the bed, Jess looked up at her boyfriend who was presenting his prize winning turtle face and couldn't help but laugh._

_"What's so funny?" Nick asked, his turtle face now getting bigger and Jess was now laying on her back having a giggling fit._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know what brought that on. I'll be serious now." She said, attempting to turn the smile on her lips into a flat line. But it wasn't working, every few seconds when she caught a glance of his expression, she let out a small giggle._

_At the sound of her giggle, Nick couldn't help but smile and relax. He had gotten so worked up about money and flights and times that he forgot the purpose of Jess being on this trip, it was so they could be together. And he wanted her to feel comfortable and happy so she would want to come back in the future. _

_"Fine! You win!"_

_"What?" Jess asked, the confusion obvious in her voice._

_"The flight, we can take the later flight if that's what you want."_

_"Really?" _

_"Yes really, now hurry up and help me book the tickets before I change my mind!"_

_Within 10 minutes, an argument about who was paying for Jess' ticket and a minor make out sesh, the flight was booked and Nick was 16 (ok $15.90) dollars poorer than he hoped. _

Thinking back to that day and how at that moment, money was his biggest problem, Nick let a silent tear roll down his face. And then two more. Closing his eyes, he let the rest flow freely down his face, only opening his eyes when he felt a warm hand brush the tears off his cheeks.

"Jess..."

"Shhh. It's ok. Look at me."

Shaking his head, Nick looked up into Jess' sad blue eyes as she gently stroked his back, trying to slow his breaths.

"Everything's going to be fine. You just need to stay positive."

"Jess, I can't lose her. I already lost one parent, I can't-"

"I know, I know…"

"I want her to be here for everything. I need her here. I can't not have her here." Nick said, in between sobs. "I want her here for our wedding."

"Nick, we'll move up the date if we have to. We can do whatever you want."

Nick was quiet for a moment, thinking about all his mom would miss out on if she wasn't with him anymore. And then Nick said.

"Grandchildren."

Jess who was looking at her hand as it soothed Nick quickly changed her pointed gaze to look directly at Nick. "You… what?"

"She always said she wanted to be around when one of her sons finally brought in a new generation Miller." Nick said, the confidence in his voice growing by every word, his sobs now distant.

"Nick, are you… are you trying to say-"

"Jess I think we should have a baby."

* * *

**And that concludes chapter two. What do you guys think? Will Jess say yes? What would you like to see in the upcoming chapters. More to come - omg I sound like a game show host! hahah xx Sorry for any typos btw! :)**

**-Bel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a warning, this chapter is pretty much dialog, I wrote it at about 2am and my brain wasn't functioning to write properly, I tried to add more before uploading it but it didn't make much of a difference :) Btw there will be a chapter about why these characters have changed so much; from fun and goofy to serious and emotional xx**

**-Bel. **

* * *

_Christmas, 2013._

_Nick sat in his seat on his flight back to LA with a smile that just wouldn't fade from his lips. He looked over to see Jess with her eyes closed, leaning on his shoulder. Reaching over he laced their fingers together. Best Christmas ever, he thought to himself, thinking back to the Christmas Eve family celebration he had had just a few days before. _

_3 days earlier._

_Nick and Jess were sitting together on the couch in the living room of the Miller house quietly chatting away, when Jess quickly stood up._

_"And where do you think you're going?" Nick asked, the playfulness in his voice obvious._

_"I'll be back in a minute, I just need to go to the bathroom." She replied with a smile in her voice. Jess leaned down and placed a quick kiss to his lips, "Don't miss me too much." _

_And with that she walked out of the room. When she was out of sight, Nick turned to see his mother staring straight at his with a smile on her face. How long has she been staring, he thought to himself._

_"What are you smiling about?" he asked as Bonnie made her way over to him, taking a seat next to him._

_"You just look happy." She replied, the smile on her face not changing._

_"I am happy. So happy." Nick said with a confidence he didn't know he had when talking to his mother about his relationships._

_"I like seeing you like this," she said, "It makes me feel…" her voice trailing off._

_"Happy?" Nick asked, partly mocking her._

_Bonnie looked over at her son, "It makes me feel like a successful mother, like I have done my job well."_

_"Well I'm glad." Nick said as he grabbed his mother's hand. "I love you, Ma."_

_"I love you too, Nicky." The smile finally leaving her lips as what looked to be realization flashed in her eyes. Standing up, she looked around the room with concentration on all over her face. "Come with me."_

_Nick was confused for a second but got up and followed his mother and she began to head towards the staircase._

_Reaching the top, Bonnie turned to Nick, "Wait here a second."_

_"Ok." Nick watched as his mother walked off in the direction of her bedroom, disappearing for a few moments before returning._

_"Ma, what are you up to?"_

_"You love her right?" Bonnie quickly said, her words coming out of the blue._

_"What?" Nick asked, even though he was fully aware of who she was talking about. Jess._

_"Do you love her?" She asked, slower this time. Nick sighed, of course he loved her, she was everything to him. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Wait is that a crazy thing to say after several months? Nick thought to himself._

_"More than anyone I've ever loved." He finally answered, staring right into his mother's eyes, letting her know he was telling the truth._

_Bonnie simply nodded and smiled, "Then, you'll need this," she pulled her left hand from behind her back and handed him a small blue box, "For the future."_

_"Ma…" _

_"Just… Keep it safe, ok?"_

_"Sure." And with that, Bonnie walked off to join her guests. Nick didn't need to open it, he knew what was inside, it was his mother's engagement ring. A simple diamond, surrounded by smaller blue diamonds on a white gold band. It was perfect, just like Jess. If he ever got the chance to give it to her, and he would do everything possible to make sure he could, then she would be making him the happiest – and luckiest, he thought - man alive._

_On his way downstairs, making a quick stop to his room to hide that little box, he heard the voices of the two women he loves._

_"Hey Bonnie, did you see wear Nick went?"_

_"Oh sorry that's my fault dear, he's just gone upstairs for a moment, he should be back any minute now." _

_"Ok, thanks." Jess said as she started for the stairs, only to turn back to face Bonnie._

_"Oh and… thank you."_

_"For what dear?" Bonnie asked, curious to what she had done to be thanked for._

_"For raising Nick the way you did. I don't know how you did it, or what you did, but whatever you did, it worked." Bonnie smiled and turned to look at her son, who was now over on the couch as he watched Jess with a smile playing at his lips._

_"Well, I sure am proud of Nicky," She started, turning and walking to the dinner table to pick up the remaining plates and glasses as she continued, "He has turned out to be such an amazing young man. And with Walt never around, I was the only role model he had."_

_"Was it hard? Looking after two kids on your own?"_

_"Oh I wasn't alone," Bonnie said, Jess' head cocked to one side as she tried to think about "I had Nick." Jess smiled, "He's going to make an amazing father one day, you'll see." Jess, who was smiling at the ground, quickly looked up at her boyfriend's mother. Bonnie simply smiled and turned to walk into the kitchen. Jess smiled to herself, thinking about Nick with a baby in his arms. Even the thought made her happy._

* * *

"Jess?" She had been quiet for what felt like hours, pacing around the room, taken aback by the confidence in Nick's question. "Jess, please talk to me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just… I wanna do something for my ma, ya know?"

"I… I know. I do. But… a baby?" Jess stopped and looked at him, her hands almost as wide as her eyes, "Nick, there are a lot of reasons I think we should have a baby, but like this? And so fast? What will people say?"

"I don't care what people say!"

"Well _I_ do!"

"Since when?"

"Since you decided you want me to use my body to grow life in for someone else!"

"Jess, it's not like tha-"

"What if the cancers genetic? Did you ever stop to think about what you would be putting us through? Let alone _our child_?" Nick sighed, no he didn't want that, who would want that? Looking up into Jess' eyes, his expression began to soften, and she mirrored his actions. Jess lowered her voice before she said, "I just… I don't want to bring a baby into the world like this." Nick's eyes glistened in the early morning light, he was close to tears again. Yeah Jess had reason for what she was saying, and he was absolutely crazy for asking in the first place, but, his mother, his only parent left, had cancer, and he'd be

"Ok, fine. But I meant what I said, I do wanna have a baby with ya Jessica Day."

"And I want to with you too, but, let's wait. Ok?"

"Ok." Nick let a small (yet sad) smile reach his lips as he grabbed Jess and pulled her back to him. Settling back into his bed

"Wait," Nick quickly sat back up, pulling Jess along with him, leaning against the wall behind him, "Did you say _if__ the cancers genetic_?_"_

* * *

**Ok so this is way shorter than I imagined for the chapter but I wanted to give you guys something new in case I don't get a chance in the next couple days, this week is already hectic :) so don't forget to review and follow!**

**-Bel. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapteeer :D I'm having fun writing this story, as sad as it is :/ I hope you guys like reading flashbacks, because as most of you should know by now, I am a fan of them hehe so enjoy and remember to follow and review! xx**

**-Bel. Xx**

* * *

"Jess please! I'm not having this conversation again! I'm not going anywhere if that means we'll be apart!"

"Nick, I don't want us to be apart either, but you're not here anymore anyway!" Nick looked at her carefully, confused to what she was saying, "You're here, but your mind is in Chicago and it's been like that for the last three weeks. I can't stand to see you like this, I wish there was something I could do." Nick understood now. He just didn't know what to do… It was the second time that day Nick had tried to get Jess to come with him to Chicago, he knew now, he _had_ to go, for obvious reasons, but Jess had difficulties going with him. She had just started working at what she called a dream school and she was in heaven, there wasn't a day she walked through the door without that stupid grin Nick loved so much. Well… that was until recently, when the news of Bonnie came along.

"I don't want to leave you," Nick said to a teary eyed Jess.

"I'll be fine, Nick." She said in defense.

"I'm not going without you!"

"Nick, you have to, please we already talked about this!" Jess replied soft yet strong, "I'll meet you up there when the semester's over."

"I…" Nick was stuck, he didn't want to leave Jess but at the same time he needed to be there for his Ma, "Jess, I can't do this without you, I need you." He said back, his voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

Jess felt a warm tear fall from her eye, she didn't know what to do either. The semester had just begun a few weeks ago, meaning that she would be without Nick for close to 4 months, which would be the longest amount of time they had gone apart since the day she moved into the loft. She reached forward a grabbed Nick's face in her hands, pressing her lips to his softly, pouring her heart and soul into that kiss.

"Nick, you need to go, as much as it will kill me to not be with you every day, you need to be with your mother more than you need to be with me." Nick shook his head, this was killing him, he felt tears in his eyes. If he left that would mean the reality of his mother's illness would finally have to kick in, the tears in his eyes become too painful to bear.

"Ok." It was as simple as that, and Nick Miller had made one of the biggest decisions of his life. Bigger than when he first left Chicago, because now he had Jess, and leaving LA was just that much harder knowing he was leaving her behind.

* * *

The next week was a blur. Boxes were filled. Closets were emptied. Cars were packed and hearts were left lonely. Jess stood in the doorway to her and Nick's bedroom, it looked so empty without his stuff, he always had a way of making the room feel safe, but as Jess got thinking, it wasn't the cheap bedside lamp of his or his flannel shirts scattered across the floor that made it feel that way, it was just one thing. Him. Flannel wearing, beer drinking, turtle face making Nick Miller.

Jess got to thinking about the last time she had to pack up all her things into boxes, and that was the day she and Nick moved out of the loft and into a place of their own.

_"Nick, don't carry that by yourself you're gonna hurt yourself!" Jess yelled as she watched Nick pick up the box labelled 'BOOKS'. _

_"I got it, Jess!" He said as he attempted to lift the box, wobbling from side to side until he found his balance._

_"No you don't! SCHMIDT! WINSTON! GET IN HERE!"_

_"What is all the commotion about?" Schmidt asked as he walked into the room following by a sleepy Winston._

_"Yeah, Jess. It's Saturday and Sa-"_

_"Saturday is for sleeping." The three of them said in unison._

_"Yeah we know, man." Nick mumbled, struggling to find words with such a heavy object in his hands._

_"To be fair," Jess started her defense. "I did warn you last night- Nick would you put that down already!" Jess waved at Nick and he didn't agrue._

_"Can we just get to the point of why you called us in here," Schmidt said trying to speed up this little gathering, "I have an Indian Goddess waiting for me and little Schmidt."_

_"Ok first of all Jar."_

_"Little Schmidt eh? I always thought he'd call it Big Schmidt but whatever you're good with man.."_

_"And second," She continued, ignoring Nick's comment, "could you maybe help us-"_

_"Umm… us?"_

_"Fine, could you help NICK carry the heavy boxes down to the truck?" Jess asked, her Bambi eyes wide waiting for an answer._

_"…I'm going back to bed." Winston said as he turned on his heel._

_"Yep, see ya guys-"_

_"WAIT! Come on! This is our last day as roommates Winston! It's just one Saturday! And you won't have to deal with us anymore."_

_"To be fair I've been woken up plenty Saturdays by you two already-"_

_"Look, are you gonna help or not?" Jess asked as she realized how much time had been wasted._

_"Mmmm… not. Cya." He answered, turning and walking back to his room._

_"I'll bake you your favourite cake before I leave!?" Jess yelled out, Winston stopped dead in his tracks. Nick and Schmidt's eyes went wide, they knew she only baked for someone when she was desperate, or in Nick's case when she was 'desperate'. Jess looked at Winston waiting for _

_"…Ok I'm in. You have me for one hour and one hour only."_

_"YES!" Jess cheered, as Winston walked back into the room and around to wear Nick stood indicating for him to help him with the box between them._

_Jess looked over at Schmidt with a devilish grin._

_"Nope." Was all he said as he turned to leave, Jess catching him by the arm before he could take his first step._

_"Come onnnnn," She started, her hand stroking his bicep. "You think I don't notice those strong arms of yours? And what you could so effortlessly do with them." Jess said, carelessly flirting because come on, it's Schmidt… It's fun to mess with his mind._

_"HEY HEY HEY! BOYFRIEND IN THE ROOM" Nick yelled, dropping the box from its 3 foot height onto Winston's big toe._

_"MOTHER F-"_

_ "Come on, Schmidt, one hour, that's all I'm asking for!" Nick looked over at Winston in agonising pain, hoping on one foot, hand holding the other. Shaking his head, Nick started lifting the box up by himself again._

_"Well… we could do a LOT in an hour." Schmidt_

_"OK THAT'S IT!" Nick said, practically throwing the box down, landing on Winston's other foot._

_"ARE YOU SERI- AHHHHHHHHH!" Winston screamed through gritted teeth. Jess placed her hand on Nick's chest stopping his movements and looked up at Schmidt waiting for an answer._

_"Fine, I'll do it! One hour!" he said._

_"Thank you! Ok, I'm gonna get started on your cake now Winston," Jess said, ignoring his quiet whimpers and the fact that his face was turning from red to purple._

_Schmidt and a not so angry Nick watched Jess skip out of the room and into the kitchen. Turning their attention back into the room, Schmidt glanced down at the figure down in a ball on the ground._

_"Winston stop being such a baby!"_

* * *

Jess felt herself on the edge of tearing up again thinking about that day, she missed the loft. She missed the guys and the fact that she was about 20 feet away from her closest friends. Willing the tears to stop flowing, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"No." he said.

"What?" She asked in between sobs.

"No more crying, Jess. Please. I hate seeing you this way." _That goes both ways, Miller, _she thought to herself

"Well lucky for you, you won't have to see me for 4 months!" He voice more sad than the sarcastic tone she was going for.

Nick loosened his grip on her and moved around so he was face to face with her. His eyes sad as he searched hers.

"I'm sorry that wasn't funny." Her head dropped as she said the next words, "I just… I'm gonna miss you so much, I miss you already." She had been his rock the last few days, and now it was his turn to be hers.

"I'm right here, hey," He put his hand under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "I'm right here." He said slower.

"I know, I just… I wish I could just wake up from this dream."

"I know how you feel," Nick said, staring off into the space behind Jess. Just then he felt Jess' tiny perfect fingers wrap around his, he brought it to his lips and kissed each knuckle sweetly. Jess let out a small yawn, "You tired?" She shook her head and pouted tiredly. _Does she know how cute she is when she does that? God, I'm gonna miss this. _"Come on," he told her as he pulled her into their bedroom and they both snuggled into the warmth of each other.

"What times your flight again?" she asked against his chest.

"12." He felt her smile against him.

"You're getting used to flying in the afternoon now aren't you?" He heard the grin in her voice.

"You're to blame, Day."

"I take full responsibility." She said in a yawn. And with that he felt her fall into a deep sleep, watching her chest rise and fall evenly, he closed his eyes trying to get a decent amount of sleep before tomorrow hits him.

* * *

**K, so i know the ch.3 ending and ch.4 don't line up but it will all make sense soon xx please review :)**

**-Bel. xx**


End file.
